bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shūkurō Tsukishima
Shūkurō Tsukishima (月島 秀九郎, Tsukishima Shūkurō) ist ein Fullbringer und ehemaliges Xcution-Mitglied, der Uryū Ishida schwer verletzte als dieser versuchte, ihn zu verfolgen. Aussehen Shūkurō ist realtiv groß und schlank. Er trägt ein helles, oben geöffnetes Hemd und dunkle, schmal geschnittene Hosen mit Hosenträgern. Seine Haare sind dunkel und halblang. Über dem linken Auge hat er eine Narbe, die wohl von einer Schnittverletzung stammt. Er scheint immer ein Buch bei sich zu tragen, in welchem er oft liest, sogar während er läuft. Im Buch befindet sich sein Lesezeichen, dass sein Fullbring darstellt. Charakter Shūkurō Tsukishima ist ein sehr undurchsichtiger Charakter. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt sehr gelassen und ruhig, seinen Untergebenen und seine Gegner scheint er gut einschätzen zu können, weshalb er sich nicht so schnell von etwas überraschen lässt. Seine Äußerungen anderen gegenüber sind oft spöttisch oder provozierend, auch wenn sein generelles Auftreten dabei überaus höflich ist. Er scheint absolute Loyalität zu verlangen, so wollte er zum Beispiel seinen Verbündeten Moe Shishigawara angreifen, als dieser seinen Befehlen nicht sofort Folge leistete. Allerdings zeigt er sich wenig später sehr jovial ihm gegenüber und scheint ihm nicht böse zu sein, was vermuten lässt, dass seine Attacke auf ihn lediglich eine Provokation für Orihime darstellte. Vergangenheit Laut Ginjō Kūgo war Shūkurō Tsukishima der eigentliche Gründer und Anführer von Xcution. Er versammelte Leute die auch über Fullbring-Fähigkeiten verfügten und diese loswerden wollten. Es war ebenfalls Shūkurō der die Idee hatte, die Fullbring-Fähigkeiten an Halbshinigamis weiterzugeben. Als jedoch ein solcher Shinigami gefunden wurde und diesem die Fähigkeiten der Fullbringer übertragen worden waren, tötete Shūkurō aus bislang unbekannten Gründen sowohl den Shinigami als auch die betreffenden Xcution-Mitglieder. Shūkurō verlies kurz darauf die Organisation. Handlung Lost Shinigami Saga Tsukishima taucht das erste Mal auf, als Uryū Ichigo besuchen wollte, Orhime jedoch vor ihm da war. Uryuu bemerkt Tsukishima auf dem Dach eines anderen Hauses. Als Uryū ihn über die Dächer verfolgt, geht Tsuhishima plötzlich in die Offensive, wobei er Fullbring benutzt um sich schneller zu bewegen als Ishida. Uryū wird später schwer verletzt auf der Straße gefunden. Später erzählt er Moe Shishigawara dass ihr nächstes Ziel Orihime Inoue wäre und zeigt ihm ein Foto von ihr. Da Shishigawara aber Probleme hat, gegen Frauen zu kämpfen, meint Tsukishima, dass er nichts tun brauche. Als Shishigawara dennoch, erfolglos, versucht Orhime anzugreifen, taucht Tsukishima auf. Er stellt sich Orihime als derjenige vor, der Ishida tatsächlich angegriffen hat. Shishigawara betont, dass es nicht nötig für ihn gewesen wäre, selbst in Erscheinung zu treten, da er mit der Situation klar käme. Tsukishima erinnert ihn daran, dass er von Anfang an gesagt habe, Shishigawara müsse gar nichts tun, und aktiviert sein Fullbring "Book of the End" durch sein Lesezeichen. Auf Orihimes Frage hin, ob es sich bei dem so entstandenen Schwert um ein Zanpakuto handele, erklärt er ihr, dass es ein Fullbring sei, und dass er lediglich Shishigawara für seinen Ungehorsam (und die Tatsache, dass er jetzt vergessen würde, auf welcher Seite er gerade gewesen war) bestrafen wolle und dann wieder gehen. Orihime wirft sich allerdings dazwischen, woraufhin Tsukishima bemerkt, dass es wohl wahr sei, was er über sie gehört habe, und sie sogar ihre Feine nicht sterben lassen wolle. Orihime widerspricht und stellt klar, dass sie lediglich Uryuus Attentäter nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen wolle. Obwohl sie Shun Shun Rikkas Fähigkeit Santen Kesshun einsetzt, gelingt es Tsukishima, sie von hinten zu attakieren und sie mit seinem Katana zu erstechen. Anschließend verlässt er mit Shishigawara den Ort, bevor Ichigo und Chad eintreffen. Orihime überlebt die Attacke, hat allerdings das unerklärliche Gefühl, Tsukishima von früher zu kennen und ihn als Freund zu empfinden, was sie Chad gegenüber erzählt. Später sitzt er mit Shishigawara zusammen beim Essen, als dieser ihn aufgrund der Nennung seines Namens durch Orihime heftig anniest. Tsukishima pinnt ihn darauf eher scherzhaft mit seiner Gabel am Kragen seiner Uniform am Tisch fest. Außerdem erklärt er ihm, dass er aufhören solle, sich selbst als seinen "Untergebenen" zu bezeichnen. Ferner erklärt er, dass die Sache mit Orhime jetzt erledigt sei, und sie sich nunmehr Ichigo und Chad zu wenden würden. Dabei zeigt er sich besonders gespannt auf die Reaktion Ginjō Kūgos, sollte er Ichigo angreifen. Fähigkeiten Da Shūkurō in der Lage war, sowohl Uryū als auch einen Shinigami, der über verschiedene Fullbring Fähigkeiten verfügte, zu besiegen lässt dies darauf schließen dass Shūkurō ein ernstzunehmender und starker Kämpfer ist. *'Geschwindigkeit': Tsukishima besitzt eine hohe Geschwindigkeit, die es selbst für Uryū mit seinem Hirenkyoku schwer machte, ihm zu folgen. Auch Orihime konnte er in Sekunden von hinten mit seinem Schwert erstechen, bevor diese überhaupt in der Lage war zu reagieren. Da bei ihm ebenfalls das "Bringer Light" sichtbar war, ist diese Geschwindigkeit im weitesten Sinne wohl durch sein Fullbring begründet. *'Fullbring': Tsukishimas Fullbring nennt sich "Book of the End", sein Medium ist ein Lesezeichen welches sich in ein gewöhnliches Katana mit einem Band am Griff verwandeln kann. Über seine genauen Fähigkeiten ist noch nichts bekannt, allerdings hatte Orihime nach der Attacke auf sie keinerlei Verletzungen, auch waren Haare und Kleidung "wieder ganz", was bedeutet, dass das Schwert keine gewöhnlichen Verletzungen verursacht. en: Tsukishima Shūkuro es: Tsukishima Shūkuro Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch